lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor
is one of Victor Krane's bionic soldiers. She revealed the Lab Rats' bionic secret when she filmed them doing a mission and posted it online. She is controlled through Krane's Triton App, thus is not evil by choice. She served as Leo's second archenemy until One of Us. She was defeated by Leo in Rise of the Secret Soldiers, but survived her supposed death. pl:S-1 Biography S-1, along with at least 99 other bionic soldiers, were genetically engineered by Victor Krane without Douglas Davenport's knowledge. After Krane updated Douglas' Triton App, he implanted it in her and used her as his partner. While the Lab Rats were on a mission, she quickly snuck around the perimeter and filmed the team's bionics and posted it on the internet. She partnered with Krane to attempt to kill Douglas and crushed Leo's arm which led him to get a bionic implant. She and Krane attack the warehouse where Douglas gave Leo bionics. The two easily take out Leo and Douglas. When Adam, Bree, Chase and Donald arrive, Krane easily beat Adam, Chase and Donald, meanwhile S-1 and Bree fight in battle which seems equal until Bree gets distracted, allowing S-1 to take the advantage. As S-1 is about to take out Bree, Leo recovers and tries to take out S-1 with an energy burst from his new bionic arm, but his aim isn't very good and the laser instead hits Krane. This distracts S-1 long enough for Bree to kick out and knock her to the ground. Agent Graham and his agents arrive and end up taking Krane and S-1 into custody. At the end of the episode, Krane and S-1 are in a cell which is supposed to disable their bionic abilities. In the cell, she asked Krane what they're going to do next, now that they're in prison. She then watched as Krane activates his army. S-1 then appeared fighting Leo, but was defeated by Leo's new bionic ability thus getting his revenge in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. However, S-1 survived her apparent demise, and returns in One of Us. Before arriving at the Bionic Island, she wakes up in a field, and a family takes her in. After the family realizes she's bionic, they freak out, so S-1 ran away and goes into hiding. She then goes to the Bionic Island seeking help. She then reveals that Krane gave her a warning that something bad would happen to her if something bad would happen to him. Personality S-1 was a ruthless, sociopathic soldier who let nothing get in her way, with the sole purpose of serving Victor Krane. She showed no qualms nor hesitation towards attacking her enemies, and took particular pleasure in wanting to kill Leo. Like her brother Sebastian, S-1 tended to underestimate her enemies. After the battle, she, like all her brothers and sisters, lost her memory of what happened. However, she became a scared and traumatized girl, feeling agonized by nightmares about Krane. Unlike her brother Sebastian, she was kind to the Lab Rats for helping her, and seems to acknowledge Victor Krane's cruelty after being free from the Triton App. S-1 also wanted to make peace with Leo after hearing that she caused him harm. Showing that she wants to become friends with her former archenemy. Relationships Leo Dooley main article: Seo Leo was S-1's archenemy. Like Marcus, she has a lot of bionic abilities, which also includes Adam, Bree, and Chase's, and is extremely hostile to him, always looking forward to destroying him. S-1 was the one who destroyed Leo's original arm. Leo later got his revenge when he defeated her in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. Leo still held a grudge against S-1, for as soon as he saw her in One of Us, he threw his laser sphere at her without considering she wasn't evil anymore. They however made up at the end of the episode and became friends. Powers & Abilities *'Super Speed:' and Bree super speed fight in You Posted What?!?. **'Speed Fighting:' She and Bree speed fought in You Posted What?!?. *'Molecular Kinesis:' In the episode You Posted What?!?, S-1 uses it on Leo to crush him. *'Bio-Thermokinesis:' is able to control her body temperature, she use this power to camouflage herself from the heat detection of Chase. *'Super Strength:' This was first shown when she punched Adam, and he flew across the room. *'Energy Generation:' can generate bionic energy and use them for several effects. **'Force Field:' When Leo tried to escape the school, she trapped him in an energy force field. **'Energy Blasts:' demonstrates the ability to fire energy blasts to break the beam that would crush Leo. *'Martial Arts:' She used martial arts to fight Bree in You Posted What?!?. *'Two Simultaneous Abilities: '''Much like Chase, S-1 can use two abilities at once. It was shown when she trapped Leo in the cage, and shot Energy Blasts at the beam hanging above at the same time in You Posted What?!?. Glitches * '''Recurring Flashbacks:' When her Triton App was deactivated, she should have lost any memory she should not have been able to remember Victor Krane, just like her siblings. However, she kept having nightmarish flashbacks about Victor Krane, which gave her painful headaches. Appearances Season 3 * You Posted What?!? * Rise of the Secret Soldiers Season 4 *One of Us Mentions Season 3 * Bionic Houseparty Trivia *Just like her siblings, S-1 stands for Soldier-1 and it is her real name. Many viewers theorized that the S in S-1 stands for her first name, however, this was proven to be false. * She is S-1 because she is believed to be the most powerful of the bionic soldiers. *She is considered a counterpart/replacement to Marcus Davenport, as both have every ability of the Lab Rats and both are servants to the main antagonist. Like Marcus, S-1 has all the Lab Rat's abilities combined. In addition, S-1 primarily targets Leo just as Marcus did, thereby replacing him as Leo's archenemy. Unlike Marcus, her creator directly controls her with the Triton app, and has little regard for her other than as a weapon, whereas Douglas shows some level of care for Marcus, giving him a real name and interacting with him in a father/son way. Another key difference is that, Marcus was pure evil and didn't care that Douglas's orders were horrible, whereas S-1 was more sympathic because she wasn't evil by choice, and even feared Victor Krane's cruelty afterwards. *S-1 has a crush on Chase. However, she doesn't seem to remember because the Triton App was deactivated. *Adam might have a crush on her, as he is seen flirting with her in You Posted What?!? *S-1 tried to kill Leo, and almost succeeded. *She has a mole on the back of her neck. *Adam might be afraid of her because she punched him with her super strength. *Unlike Chase, she does not faint when she uses two abilities at once. (You Posted What?!?) *S-1 is Victor Krane's first bionic partner. She is also Krane's first partner that is female. However, S-1 is his second bionic minion, as Otis was technically the first bionic minion he ever used. *S-1 is the first female bionic villain. *S-1 is possibly the first bionic soldier to be in Krane's army. *S-1 is the only person who helped Krane fight the Lab Rats in You Posted What?!?. *S-1 was locked away by the government, with Krane. (You Posted What?!?) *S-1 has a form of the Triton App on her chip, which means Krane can control her from his own brain. * She returns in One of Us. Up until then, she was presumed deceased. * It is unknown whether she resides in Davenport Bionic Academy, just like her siblings, though it's known she'll set foot at the academy, and Leo let her stay as of One of Us. * It's unknown if S-1 will get a name. * Even though S-1 was Krane's lead soldier, her brother Sebastian was the leader of the bionic soldiers in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. * S-1 caused Leo to get his bionic arm. * It's shown her brothers and sisters see her as a threat, as they readied themselves to take her down when she came to the island. * It's unknown if S-1 will be a student at the Bionic Academy, though Leo did let her stay. * It seems S-1 cannot geo-leap, as she had to use the Hydraloop to get to the Bionic Academy. * S-1 was the only one of Leo's arch-enemies to survive. Gallery Category:Victor Krane's Henchmen Category:Bionic People Category:Teens Category:Former Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who've been controlled by the Triton App [[Category:Villains wh